The War
by Charlotte Cookie
Summary: A guerra era Harry e Voldemort, e era com eles que ia acabar. One-shot, angst, Pt-pt, não descurem não, eu fiz com carinho. : Inspirada na música 'This is War' do 30 Second to Mars.


_Disclaimer: Pois é meninos, Harry Potter não me pertence (ainda), mas sim à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros, que ficam fazendo rios de dinheiro com essa história mó linda. T.T Nós escritores de fanfiction esfolamos o couro e não recebemos nem subsídio, sacanagem!_

_Avisos: Muito spoiler para As Relíquias da Morte. Se não leu, saia já daqui e vá acabar esse livro maravilhoso!_

_Pairing: Pois é, nenhum. Esse aí é só o Harry mesmo, e um monte de frases hippies/gays que tornam a vida mais alegra. _

_Se divirtam._

Harry estava farto. A batalha, tal como ele a conhecia, já se tinha estendido por tempo demais. Estava na hora de acabar com ela...

Harry sabia como fazê-lo, mas, à medida que a sua decisão se tornava mais urgente, não tinha a certeza de o querer fazer ou não.

O próprio Dumbledore dissera-lhe: todos nós temos um pouco de luz e escuridão dentro de nós... o que importa é o lado que devemos tomar.

Naquele momento, Harry soube o que fazer. Sabia para onde ir, o que fazer, talvez até o que sentir. Mas tinha medo. Ainda tinha, e sempre teria.

Voldemort e ele não eram iguais. Por muitas semelhanças, talvez devido à sua conexão sombria, que pudessem ter, eram pessoas diferentes, feiticeiros diferentes, de equipas diferentes, com desejos diferentes, ambições diferentes e vidas diferentes. Até por muitas vezes que o próprio Harry sentisse que não havia ninguém em todo o mundo da Feitiçaria mais igual a ele se não Voldemort, tinha de acreditar que simplesmente não era assim. Voldemort fora, em tempos, um vulto sem forma, uma espécie de bebé horrível escondido num manto, derrotado pelo Rapaz Que Sobreviveu. Seria ele agora, em forma humana, mais do que isso? Ou talvez, devido aos meios que utilizara para se humanizar de novo, fosse ainda pior?

Harry lera, e Dumbledore informara-o, de que, em quantas mais partes se dividia a alma de um feiticeiro, pior ele fica. O que seria pior, Harry perguntava-se? Até onde se estendiam a frieza e maldade de Voldemort? O quão grandiosos seriam os sentimentos frios que o incentivaram a lutar a partir do momento em que deixara de ser Tom Riddle para se tornar Lord Voldemort, o feiticeiro negro mais temido de todos os tempos, Aquele cujo nome não deve ser pronunciado?

Harry cambaleou e hesitou inúmeras vezes antes de caminhar em direcção ao seu arqui-inimigo. Sabia o que estava para vir, sabia o que tinha de acontecer para poder, ele e todo o mundo mágico, prosseguir o seu curso em paz. Não duvidava de que fosse uma medida extrema, mas necessária. E seria ela tão extrema assim? Tanto quanto tinha consciência, desde o momento em que derrotara, por assim dizer, Voldemort, estava destinado a, mais tarde ou mais cedo, debater-se com ele. Só um podia sair com vida e, por muito que Harry se quisesse agarrar à sua com todas as suas restantes forças, que, mesmo não sendo muitas, eram as necessárias, sabia que não era assim que as coisas acabavam.

_Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver._

Claro que ele caminhava para o seu fim. Harry, como todos os bons gryffindors, sabia que para o bem maior triunfar, sacrifícios teriam de ser feitos.

Primeiro, a sua mãe e o seu pai. Logo depois, Sirius, trancado numa cela grotesca por um crime que não cometera, morto dois anos depois de se ter foragido. Remus Lupin, o corajoso professor que lhe ensinara a produzir um Patronus com a maior das eficácias, morto há cerca de pouco mais de duas horas por um devorador de morte sedento por poder. Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, todos eles haviam lutado e dado as suas vidas por uma causa. Eles não podiam ter morrido em vão, por uma causa que era há muito perdida. Era preciso lutar, lutar, lutar até não poder mais, até já não sentir nada, até lutar para viver e deixar de viver para lutar. A luta não se travava com varinhas e raios faiscantes de luz; a luta dava-se dentro de todos eles, todas as suas decisões, desejos, ambições, se uniam numa só corajosa vontade de triunfar, de fazer o bem vencer o mal. E depois disso, eram todos os seus corações a bater juntos por um propósito, a chama era a mesma, as cicatrizes de guerra, ainda que todas diferentes, assumiam no momento crucial que era a batalha de Hogwarts a mesma dor e o mesmo significado para eles e, ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo orgulho, o orgulho de fazer o que é certo e de o sempre ter feito assim. Era algo que, por mais que os entristecesse, enfraquecesse e doesse, os fazia orgulhosos. Não estavam ali por acaso. Lutavam uns pelos seus ideais, outros por amor, outros pelas suas vidas, outros pelo bem maior. Mas no final era tudo o mesmo.

- Avada Kedavra! – bramira Voldemort, apontando a varinha de Sabugueiro ameaçadoramente a Potter.

Potter esse que se desprendia. Que se deixava levar pela força do ataque e caía, com um baque no chão da floresta.

Potter, que não passava pouco mais de um miúdo, afinal de contas.  
Potter que era fraco e não se ergueria de novo.  
Potter que jazia no chão, frio, imóvel, morto.  
Potter tinha sucumbido ao seu poder. E o seu poder, esse era imenso.

Depois de Potter, quem sabia, o mundo inteiro.

E todos mais que viessem adiante teriam o mesmo destino. Não passavam de crianças idiotas, mal-ensinadas, a lutar pela causa errada fraca e deploravelmente.

Mas, depois disso, havia tudo o resto, e todos os outros, que ainda lutavam e lutariam até ao último sopro de vida se apagar deles como uma suave vela.

Por alguma outra razão, ou talvez por todas essas razões que eram eles, Potter tinha voltado.

Era impossível. Tinha acabado, Voldemort tinha atacado, tinha vencido e rejubilado.

O que era aquele brilho que se erguia nos olhos verdes do rapazinho, agora feito um homem, que o fazia lutar e não desistia? O que era tudo aquilo? Era surreal, era impossível!

- Avada Kedavra!  
- Expeliarmus!

E foi só isso que bastou para tudo acabar. Desta vez, para sempre.

* * *

_Espero que se tenham divertido. Agora, por favor, tem um botão de review ali em baixo e eu gostaria de saber o que acharam? Estejam livres para xingar, bater e fazer macumba, de puxa-saco a gente enche! \o_


End file.
